marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Knight / Daken Akihiro (Earth-2299)
The history of this alternative version of Daken is exactly identical to that of his Earth-616 counterpart with the only fundamental difference that he decides for personal reasons to join the new version of the Hellfire Club as his "White Knight" to have means and resources nearby the "so-called 'High Society'" to be able to use in his fight against his father Wolverine. Powers and Abilities Powers Daken is a second generation mutant and possesses powers similar to those of his father, Logan. Mutant Physiology: Daken's accelerated cellular regeneration augments his natural strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs.Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes.However, Daken's mental state can influence the rate personal recovery. His healing factor has sometimes been hampered by underlying guilt and other self-impeding psychological blocks, thus weakening his ability to regenerate damage. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Daken's natural healing also affords him resistance or immunity to conventional drugs and resistance to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind. Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. Peak Human Strength: Due to his resistance to physical damage and ability to push himself to the limit without risk of permanent injury, Daken's strength is extended to the peak of human potential, which makes him stronger than typical humans. Enhanced Stamina: As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity, resulting in exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Enhanced Agility: Daken's agility, balance, flexibility and dexterity are comparable to those of the finest human athlete, and then further enhanced by his resistance to muscle strain or injury and ability to push himself without fear of permanent damage. Longevity: Daken's healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable or superior to those of many animals. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to hear with amazing clarity, across distance, and even frequencies outside normal human range. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if it has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms, two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles and one from his inner wrist. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone, and they have been shown to be able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Pheromone Control: In addition to the powers he shares with his father and sisters, Daken also possesses empathic pherokinetic abilities as well as an ability to mask his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to track him. He can use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings, and has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, fascination, and a false sense of security. The latter allows him to seemingly appear out of nowhere at times, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes he's there. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man, telling him that his abilities allow him to distort or hinder an enemy's depth perception and visual acuity, causing them to fight sluggishly. When not deliberately controlled, Daken's pheromones cause those around him to mirror his own moods; during his youth and formative years, this caused his adoptive mother to be afraid of the supernatural seeming phenomena. Daken's pheromone abilities are at their most effective when a target is unaware of either their existence or their implementation, because unlike omega-level pherokinetics, he cannot assume direct control of a target's actions and reactions, and a wary target can push past their effects as an act of will.80104 He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general, as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Telepathic Resistance: Daken has demonstrated resistance to telepathy; his mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head, and his mind is also able to recover lost memories or reject false ones. Death Seed Powers: As the Horseman of Death, Daken had been planted with a Death Seed after he was resurrected by The Apocalypse Twins.He was endowed with the power and potential to become the new iteration of Apocalypse on Earth as a result. * Energized Bone Claws: In his Horsemen guise, Daken's claws radiate some form of negative which seemingly augments their lethality. * Multi-Claw Projection: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through Zach's abilities, Daken produces multiple jet black razor sharp protrusions coming out of his forearms with which to eviscerate opponents. * Anti-Healing Factor: The energy that Daken's claws are laced in have an effect similar to his old Muramasa Claws or even ingested Carbonadium. * Increased Biomass: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through Zach's abilities Daken gained additional physiological augmentation, such as increased skin density and muscle mass; making him appear bigger and vastly increasing his physical strength. * Accelerating Regeneration: The more Daken is wounded the quicker his healing factor takes action to mend himself. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Cyber trained Daken at one time and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. It is unclear how much of this should be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others, however he is undeniably highly proficient. He has also been trained in the use of a variety of weapons, including bow and arrow or daishō swords. Skilled Acrobat: Since Daken doesn't have adamantium coating his skeleton, he is much lighter weight than his father, and can do more "acrobatics". He has shown a skill in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers in rapid succession during the heat of battle. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Daken is a prodigeous tracker and has memorized the scents of many different people and animals, as well as being able to often distinguish the emotional state his target was in when they passed. Multilingual: Daken has shown the ability to speak and easily learn multiple languages including English, Japanese, Greek, Italian, and German. Cunning Intellect: He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Excellent Strategist/Tactician: He has shown the ability to easily enter and leave high security military installations and to manipulate and outmaneuver super geniuses such as Norman Osborn and Reed Richards with ease. Master Manipulator and Deceiver: Contributed to by his abilities to read and alter emotions, and augmented by his intellect and experience, Daken excels at scheming, planning and coaxing other into doing his dirty work for him. Daken has shown a particular prodigious skill in the art of the triple-cross, often playing two or more parties against each other to gain trust. Weaknesses Carbonadium Digestion: Daken's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a crawl, but doesn't fully suppress it. Heat Pills: Temporarily slows or cancels the healing factor. Muramasa Blade: Nullifies healing factors, and is capable of killing Daken. Muramasa Bullets: Created out of the Muramasa blade, used for killing those with Healing Factors. Depression: Daken's healing factor is effected by his emotional state, and feelings of depression and guilt cause it to be severely slowed. While this may be common to mutants with healing factors, as Laura's self-mutilation scars were much slower to heal than other wounds,Daken has demonstrated frequent episodes of malaise since his resurrection. Paraphernalia Equipment Death Seed: Due to being planted with a Death Seed following his resurrection, Daken still has the quintessence of the next herald of the Celestials resting inside of him. Weapons Electric Claw Glove: Made by Reed Richards that emits high voltage to stun people. Adamantium Swords: Was gifted a pair of solid adamantium blades crafted by the associate of Ms. Raleigh's, who'd purchased the metal on the Black Market, as an invitation by Magnus to join his iteration of X-Men. Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Immortality Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Combat Masters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Acrobats Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Multilingual Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Sword Wielders Category:Power Negation Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:White Skin